wdtdfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SilverFlight/Image Discussion
Hi guys! As you might've heard before, I conducted a feedback assessment a while back on all your thoughts on how to go about handling images inside infoboxes as renders or screenshots. While there ups and downs with renders and using screenshots, it is unfair to reserve specific types of image to the "classic" characters (which is an incredibly loose definition when you consider "classic" encompassing the characters of Disney Afternoon and comic strips) and ignoring the vast medium diversity of all of Disney's franchises, so this comes across as a biased selection; in addition, making rules such as these makes it confusing for users to follow. There's no argument that can be used on the grounds of quality nor selection, as users will inevitably disagree over both screenshots and renders, never one more than the other. Unfortunately, screenshots exceedingly outnumber renders and make it even harder to decide on which one is best for the character's picture, even if there is a voting system. On a wiki as large as the Disney Wiki, where the infobox pics have become a mixture of both over the years, not only is it inconvenient to choose one type over the other, but it will also take an extremely long time to implement for every character page. That's not all; in spite of the advantages of a voting system, I've received some negative reviews from users regarding the policy instilling admin control, given it's not really letting other members of staff (eg. content mods) contribute, and the limit is being gripped to once a month thus silencing users who want to suggest many characters. I fear that conducting an opinion from each admin one at a time did not produce a clear resolution on the matter; therefore, this blog post will be for all of us to discuss and cooperatively re-assess the current image policy to clear any problems as a means of improvement. On my part, I proposed we not to exclude either image type, but by default, screenshots are used and renders preferable if available (both high-quality, of course), using the voting system if more than one render is available. However, it is also important to also assess going about using the voting system among members of the staff. As we are all colleagues in the same community, we must work together and learn from each other. In light of that, I'm sure we can have a civil review and still be respected and respectful of the other's opinion. If you guys have thoughts about this and other suggestions, write them below, I'm eager to hear your feedback so we can reach an agreement. Silver Update: After some checking in, it seems there is a favoring of screenshots as the default setting but ultimately, ever since the arbitrary selecting of classic characters, a backlash has been generated and there is a preference for renders when provided, granted that the HD screencaps are as hard as finding a render. To solve the admin control issue, I propose that all submissions be compiled into a poll by content moderators instead of admins, therefore preventing administrators from controlling whichever images are chosen for a vote while simultaneously providing a greater emphasis on the duties each staff type brings. The poll rules can stay the same, having the vote accumulated by the end of each month and the mod will change the image, but the submissions must still be HD, or they won't go through. Plus, admins themselves can suggest an image. Adding this to the suggestions listed above, I propose we settle on these new rules and implement them when possible. Category:Blog posts